


(SJ) 遊戲

by richmilkcandy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: SJ / JS 虹組無差 （也許這篇太SJ了？）日常飯後甜點，甜得像巧克力布朗尼那麼甜衍生自 20181213 VS嵐一句話簡介：角色扮演和浴室遊戲。





	(SJ) 遊戲

　　走廊外靜悄悄的，松本偶爾會想：如果公寓隔音不這麼好，自己就可以猜到翔君到底睡著了沒有了。

　　現在只好盡量小聲一點了——嗶——咔嚓，電子鎖解鎖聲音在深夜裡彷彿大得隔壁大樓都聽得到。松本癟著嘴，心裡嘀咕：這些時候總是事與願違的，一邊輕輕推開門。暖黃的燈光伴著薰臉的暖氣傾瀉而出，夾雜著微不可聞的電視聲。

　　啊，翔君還未睡——松本安心下來。

　　

　　「我回來了。」脫下厚重的頸巾手套。

　　「你回來啦。」櫻井的笑容很甜，「先吃飯？先洗澡？還是想先——吃——我？」

　　「⋯⋯翔君？」戀人一身迷彩，盤膝坐在地毯上，背靠沙發，面前的茶几放著空掉的啤酒罐，這個場景明明是和習以為常的一樣，但傳入耳朵的台詞卻違和感滿瀉。

　　「沒有啦，只是節目上不是剛演繹過造作女生的劇情嘛，就想玩玩。」又歪起頭，嘟起嘴，食指點著嘴角，十分嬌嗔道：「潤，不能玩嗎？」說完自己卻哈哈笑起來。

　　「⋯⋯」松本從戀人飽滿粉紅的唇瓣上移開視線，瞄瞄客廳的電視，原來是在檢查昨天播放的節目啊。「翔君不覺得這條路線走勢不佳嗎？上推特看看就可以看到鋪天蓋地的劣評欸。」

　　「可是，如果不用這個設定，就不能旁若無人地叫潤，不能明目張膽地表現深情款款，不能光明正大地和潤演繹浪漫劇情了哦？」

　　櫻井彎腰趴向茶几，卻仰頭睜著水汪汪的大眼睛凝視松本。

　　松本大衣脫到一半，就被這可憐兮兮的眼神逼得手足無措。

　　電視中的他們玩完了保齡球。松本才扭頭，脫下大衣，支支吾吾地道：「⋯⋯可以哦，翔君的話，可以哦。」

　　櫻井笑了，問：「那，潤，快點去洗澡？」

　　松本瞥向櫻井眼下厚重的黑眼圈，一把坐在茶几旁，一邊故作認真地打開電腦，一邊說：「我等一下再沖，有點事想先做完。翔君先洗吧？反正節目都看完了？」

　　「開會都開到三點了還有後續處理？」

　　是不是有點生氣了？松本有點後悔找了這麼一個爛藉口，一邊在空白的文檔上點來點去，一邊急急解釋道：「沒有啦，一點小事，翔君洗好大概就好了。」

　　「Ok！」櫻井以前所未見的速度爬起來，已經麻利地把迷彩連帽衫脫掉了。

　　啊——明明翔君僅有的放鬆的時候就是浸浴的時候，自己為甚麼要用這種理由迫翔君放棄唯一的享受啊！松本腦中浮現不出計策，只好道：「翔君洗澡時要玩個遊戲嗎？」

　　櫻井迷彩褲脫到一半，聞言一愣，然後露出似笑非笑的神情：「欸？潤？」

　　「先不要鎖門……」

　　松本低下頭點著電腦，櫻井只看到戀人造型抓亂的、四處亂翹的髮絲，大概他現在腦袋裏的思緒，也像髮絲那樣歪七扭八，而又可愛有趣吧？

　　櫻井偷偷欣賞著戀人紅紅的耳尖，道：「好啊，好期待哦，潤。」

　　

　　

　　松本家的浴缸大得可以躺進兩個人，昏黃的燈光令人十足放鬆，氤氳的水汽中霧裡看花更添情調。門鎖扭開了，門縫中傳來松本的聲音：「翔君？」

　　浴室的音響突然傳來柔和樂聲，櫻井手肘撐在浴缸邊捧著臉，猜著到底松本會想出甚麼遊戲。

　　「音樂聽得到嗎？」

　　「十分清晰！」

　　樂音忽然一轉，變成了嘈雜的音樂。櫻井眨眨眼，問：「這個……」不就是節目上的遊戲嗎？

　　「嗯，我看翔君不太擅長，就覺得不如練習一下……翔君要全都猜對才可以出來。」

　　「噢……那遊戲指的就是這個？」失望都快要比浴室中的水汽濃重了。

　　「……這個。」松本後知後覺開始想這個主意是不是與自己本來的目標背道而馳了。「如果翔君都猜中了，就……就會有……獎勵哦。」

　　「好吧。」櫻井大概明白松本是想自己好好放鬆，但誰不想逗弄自己可愛的戀人呢？用著生無可戀的語氣，說：「那我猜到之後，潤就要答應一個要求，可以嗎？」

　　「嗯。」松本開始不明白事情為甚麼會變成這個樣子了。

　　「OK！Cinderella Girl、 Believe、 Take Me Higher、 愛されるより愛したい。」

　　「欸？為甚麼？」

　　因為我就是知道你會選甚麼啊。櫻井笑。

　　

　　切換成另外四首了。

　　「Starlight parade。」

　　「前前前世。」

　　「Planetarium。」

　　「星空のディスタンス。」

　　

　　又切成另外四首了。

　　「欸，還有？」

　　「you are not alone 。」

　　「First Love。」

　　「True Colors。」

　　「還有一首是甚麼呢？意外地這幾首還蠻催眠的……」

　　松本才記起明明要櫻井先洗是為了讓他早點睡，唯有急急道：「猜不出來就揭曉了？」

　　「啊！我知道了！」櫻井估計時間也差不多了，就用堪比美食生死戰的誇張語氣說：「Beauty and the Beast！」

　　「正解啦。快起來吧。」松本彷彿要逃避似的瞬間關上了門，櫻井在內叫了兩聲不果，不禁暗暗好笑。

　　

　　

　　剛洗完澡的櫻井穿著松本家的家居服，就在房外一把抱住了松本，親密的懷抱就像一件剛曬好的毛衣，毛茸茸暖烘烘的。

　　「潤。謝謝。」

　　「翔君？」

　　「很開心。」又湊近松本耳邊說：「可是獎勵我還是要領的。至於是甚麼，就等你洗好之後再告訴你。等你哦。」鬆開雙臂解開懷抱，轉至松本身後，推著戀人肌肉緊實的背，送他進浴室去。

　　

　　松本今天洗澡的時間打破了最快的紀錄。躺在舒適的床上，櫻井看著對方因為近視而顯得迷濛的黑眸，呼吸交融的距離間，低聲道：「可以領獎勵了？」

　　松本的臉紅撲撲的，可愛得不得了。櫻井突然很感謝自己視力絕佳。

　　「那我說了——我想今天睡前最後一眼，看到的是世界第一可愛的、潤的睡顏。」

　　「就這樣？」

　　「嗯？潤還有甚麼好提議嗎？」挑高的語尾飽含戲弄。

　　「沒有啦！晚安，翔君。」松本睡意侵襲中想著：明明自己希望翔君早點休息，結果還是事與願違了呢。可是這也沒有甚麼不好的。

　　「晚安，潤。」啪地一聲關掉了夜燈。

　　

　　後日談

　　「早安，松醬。」

　　「唔……」半夢半醒間松本卻留意到稱呼改回來了，有點安心又有點失落。

　　「獎勵的話，等下食過早餐再告訴你？」

　　「……嗯？獎勵？昨晚不是……？」

　　「嘿嘿，我才說了第一個要求嘛。可是我答對了三次啊。所以還有兩個呢？」

　　「啊，唔……欸？」

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords  
> 音樂  
> 潤物細無聲的體貼  
> 暱稱


End file.
